1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus, an image forming system, and a video printing system.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional video printing system, for example, a video printer is connected as an external device to an analog recording camera-incorporated VTR, and a desired static picture is searched for and is output by the video printer.
However, since such a video printing system employs analog signals for communication, bidirectional communication with an external device is difficult. Therefore, because of image quality and printing speed, an image forming system and a printing system that transmit digital moving pictures in real time have been demanded.